The Prophecy of Powers
by BeautifulWolfGirl
Summary: This is basically about a flying cat named Snowfeather who received a prophecy from StarClan telling her that she must find three other cats with powers. Along with four other cats from her own forest, who also have amazing powers, they must figure out what the prophecy means and save the forest, or risk losing everything the love and care about forever.


**I'm really excited about this Fanfic, because I love the Warriors series. Hopefully I won't get lazy and discontinue it because I hate it when people do that (no offense to anyone who's done that, I know what it feels like to be super busy)! Anyway, this is a story about four magical Clans who live in a totally separate forest from the original four. Each clan has special powers, and some of them develop other special powers (mostly the leaders and medicine cats, but sometimes warriors and apprentices). Other cats are born with special powers other than the ones most of the cats in the clan posses already. Sorry I'm explaining all this here, I just don't want to explain it in the story. Here are the four Clans I've created.**

**BirdClan- they can fly, they also have raptor vision**

**IceClan- they can survive deathly cold temperatures and they have snow/ice powers**

**SunClan- they control heat and temperature, they have fire powers**

**And my personal favorite besides Birdclan…**

**GhostClan- they can turn invisible and move through anything (including objects, fire, etc., basically anything you can think of).**

**There will be more special powers some of the cats will develop or discover they have later on in the story.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the Warrior series or any of the characters from the books because all the Erin Hunters do…although I do own BirdClan, IceClan, SunClan, and GhostClan plus all the characters that are in those Clans, so don't sue me!**

**PS please R&R because I love reviews!**

**One more thing (sorry this is annoying but vital): StarClan are the ancestors of the cats with special powers as well, but StarClan never told the other Clans that the cats with special powers existed. Also I might switch the POV between Snowfeather, Lionblaze, Dovewing, and Jayfeather. This chapter is in Snowfeather's POV. I'm also considering using the POV of the other characters in the Clans I've created, but I think that might be too much, so I might not.**

The wind whistles through my wings as I glide over the forest and lake. I bank to the right, pulling my wings into my body and dropping gracefully from the sky. I slip down through the oak trees to find somewhere to land. I flap my wings to slow my controlled fall. I land on the ground and run forward a few fox lengths, wings outstretched, until I slow to a stop.

The foreign scents of the forest hit the roof of my mouth as I open it and breathe in deeply. I smell cats, but they aren't like us. The cats in this forest don't have the scent of the wind surrounding them; it's more of a stale, bitter scent, not very unpleasant, but it definitely smells strange.

I knew there were cats here! Back in the old forest where I live, there are legends of cats without special powers that live in a forest far away from here. Now I've found it; it wasn't that far away from us. We've been searching for these cats for such a long time; now more than ever. I still remember when my leader told me that I was the chosen cat to make the journey to find the mysterious clans. I still remember the prophecy from StarClan.

_There will be three powerful cats in a distant land, that hold the power of the stars in their paws, and they hold the key to peace in their hearts. Together with four Powerful Ones, peace will be found, and evil will be destroyed._

We still don't fully understand the prophecy, but we understand enough to know that it was talking about the cats in the legends. StarClan personally chose me to make this journey.

There is a rustling sound off to my left that throws me back to reality. I stiffen, wondering what to do. We don't know anything about these cats except that three of them are a part of the prophecy. We don't know if they're friendly. I lift my wings slightly and crouch down in case in need to take off. I quickly glance around, planning where to launch myself if I need to.

Four cats come out of the forest. The one in the front is a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. One is a big golden tabby tom; another is a small gray she-cat with brilliant green eyes. The last one is a white tom with blue eyes.

The brown tabby tom stops a few feet from me, a look of confusion flashing across his face. The other cats step forward defensively.

"Who are you?" he asks.

"My name is Snowfeather. Who are you?" I ask. I don't see any wings, or anything that suggest they have special powers.

"Bramblestar. I'm the leader of ThunderClan. What…are those…" he trails off, not sure what to say. I realize he's talking about my wings. So I was right, they don't have special powers like us. They _must_ be the cats in the legends.

"They're wings," I answer.

"Can you fly?" the gray she-cat asks curiously.

"Well, yeah," I reply, not sure how to react. Haven't these cats seen birds before?

"Where did you come from?" Bramblestar asks. I notice that they have the same name as our leaders, with the 'star at the end. I wonder if they also have 'kits and 'paws.

"I came from over there," I flick my tail toward the lake. "It's about a day's walk, I think," I add.

"You're in our territory. Why?" the white tom asks, stepping forward.

"Cloudtail," Brambleclaw warns.

"I was sent here by StarClan," I explain. I open my mouth to explain who StarClan are, but Bramblestar interrupts me.

"StarClan? How do you know about StarClan?" he asks.

"StarClan are our ancestors. Are they your ancestors too?" I question, surprised.

"Yes, they are," he replies. Here's another thing that our Clans have in common with each other.

"Why did StarClan send you here?" the gray she-cat asks.

"They told my leader about a prophecy and they chose me to come here and find three special cats," I explain.

"I think you need to come back to camp with us," Bramblestar says, glancing at the golden tom.

I follow them through the unfamiliar forest, winding through the trees and slithering through the brambles. I have to pull my wings tightly to my sides because of all the underbrush. After walking for a few minutes, we reach a bramble barrier. We go through, and we enter a big clearing where there are cats all around. Some of them are eating from a fresh-kill pile. Others are relaxing in the sun.

"This is our camp." Bramblestar announces.

I look around the camp, examining it carefully. It's very similar to our camp; there are dens all around. I can see the leader's den, up higher than the others. There's also a rock where I assume the leader addresses his clan from. I wonder if these cats have a medicine cat. My question is answered when a gray cat comes out of one of the dens holding a bundle of herbs.

Bramblestar leads me over to his den. The golden tom races over to the medicine cat and says something in his ear. The medicine cat flicks his ear in response, and then starts heading toward us. I wonder why?

Bramblestar waits until the golden tom, the gray she-cat, and the medicine cat are all in the den before starting.

"This is Snowfeather. Snowfeather, this is Jayfeather, Lionblaze, and Dovewing." He introduces each cat, flicking his tail toward them. I dip my head in greeting, still a bit confused. Why has he introduced me to these three cats? Maybe they're the ones who know the most about the territory?

"You mentioned something about special cats. Can you be a bit more detailed now that we're in private?" Lionblaze asks.

"Well, there was a prophecy spoken to my leader by StarClan…_ There will be three powerful cats in a distant land, that hold the power of the stars in their paws, and they hold the key to peace in their hearts. Together with four Powerful Ones, peace will be found, and evil will be destroyed._" I tell them.

"I think it's pretty obvious who the prophecy is talking about." Dovewing says quietly. What does she mean by that?

"Do you know who the cats in the prophecy are? Could you introduce me to them?" I ask excitedly.

"We are the three cats mentioned in the prophecy, mouse-brain," Jayfeather snaps.

"You…but you don't look all that special," I say, dumbfounded. Jayfeather gives a huff of annoyance. I realize I don't like Jayfeather all that much.

"Yeah, well, I don't like you all that much either." He says. "I can read minds and walk in other cat's dreams. That's my special power." He says after seeing my look of confusion. "I can't see but I can sense your confusion. I'm blind." He says.

"A blind medicine cat?" I say, now even more confused. These cats certainly are strange.

"You're the one with wings," he growls, reading my thoughts again.

"I have the power to not be hurt in battle," Lionblaze says, nudging Jayfeather away from me.

"And I can hear farther than any other cat," Dovewing says, looking a bit embarrassed.

"You all have powers…" I'm amazed. Most of the cats in our Clans have powers too, but most of their powers can be seen outwardly. Like BirdClan, with the wings.

"It's getting late. We should get some rest. We'll talk more in the morning." Bramblestar says, glancing at the darkening sky.

"You can sleep with us, in our den tonight." Dovewing explains, leading me toward one of the dens. As I pass the other dens, I hear the mewling of kittens. As I snuggle in to my nest made of moss and feathers, I think about this new camp. It's not that different from our camp. It's actually quite comfortable. I think of my Clan back home. I wonder if they miss me. Of course they do. I drift off into sleep, thinking about what will happen tomorrow.


End file.
